deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Saruman vs Anders
Saruman: One of the five wizards of Middle-Earth who betrays Middle-Earth and serves under Sauron and commanded the army off Uruk-hai vs Anders: The once Grey Warden who was saved by The Hero of Fereldan made a Warden and then save Amarathine from the remaining Darkspawn off the Mother and now on the run from the Templars. WHO IS DEADLIEST ST! ' ' X-Factors Anders/Saruman 89 Training 90 Edge Saruman: Saruman is one of five Wizard master so he has the more training then Anders who is technically just and still is a student 95 Combat Experience 25 Edge Anders: Saruman has been in the tower not been doing a lot of combat where as Anders has fought agaisnt Darkspawn, Templars, and more. 100 Endurance 67 Edge Anders: Anders was always on the move where Saruman wasn't 89 Extremism 97 Edge Saruman: Saruman betrayed the forces of good to work alongside Sauron where Anders only goes to the extreme when the spirit of Justice takes over 95 Physicality 50 Edge Anders: Saruman was an old man where Anders was a young man. Persoanl Edge: I give my Personal edge to Anders because of his more combat experience fighting enemies like Saruman but tougher and because of his better endurance and physicality. The Battle Anders is walking in Middle-Earth still on the run from the Templars and with the war between Middle-Earth and Thedas he doesn't expect the Templars to think that he is in Middle-Earth. He is walking when he soon notices a strange dark tower in the distance and decides to check it out. Unknown to him the tower is the Tower of Orthanc and inside the Tower is Saruman. Saruman walks onto the balcony and stares off into the distance and soon spots Anders. He walks out of the tower and walks down his path and Anders soon enters Isengard or whats left off it since the ents destroyed Isengard. Anders sees Saruman and sees his staff and thinks that he could be a mage from the Circle sent by the Templars and gets his staff Freedom's Call ready. Saruman is walking towards him and sees him prepare for battle and so thinking that this will be a quick and easy battle he casts his Fireball spell at Anders. Anders casts Winter's Grasp but the Fireball is to much and easiy disintergrates the spell and Anders is barely able to dodge it. Saruman surprised that he is stil alive is about to cast another Fireball spell but Anders reacts first and casts the Stonefist spell which hits Saruman at full force sending him flying back. Saruman gets up in anger and casts his Telekinesis spell and throws Anders against a some wooden rubble which comes crashing down on him. Saruman moves in to see if his foe is dead and just then Anders crawls out and so Saruman again casts Telekinesis picks him up and tosses him at the Tower. Anders hits the Tower at full force and hurts his back but is able to recover and then casts Winter's Grasp at Saruman. The spell hits Saruman and because off the water he feet freeze up and he is unable to move. Anders then casts Stonefist and once again Saruman gets knocked back but the force frees him from the frozen water. He gets out from under the unfrozen water spitting out the dirty water and casts Lightning Strike but Anders reacts quickly and casts the Chain Reaction Lightning spell and both spells get in a deadlock. Both Mages start moving towards each other trying to strengthen their spell but as soon as they get really close Saruman disengages and casts the Wizard Blast Spell sending Anders flying back at the steps of Orthanc. As he is lying there trying to recover he notices a barrel of oil and casts the Stonefist spell knocking it over and making the oil enter the water. Saruman is puzzled at why he did that and soon Anders stands back up and casts the Firestorm spell and before Saruman knows it the oil in the water gets lighten up with flames and sees that he is standin in a puddle of oil and as soon as the flames reach him he is lighten up in flames and yells in pain. In 5 minutes Saruman burns to death and falls into the oil water. Anders casts the Winter's grasp and makes a bridge out of the frozen water and leaves Orthanc to find somewhere else to hide from the Templars. Winner: Anders Battles out of 5,000 Anders-'''Saruman '''2,687-2,313 Spell Stats Anders Spells 60%-40% Saruman's Spells Expert's Opinion: Anders won because of his better spells, and because of him having more combat experience then Saruman. Category:Blog posts